The Host Club Are On MSN!
by RebelWithoutACause1997
Summary: Randomness made purely for your entertaiment. Mind the bad spelling when there is any. Oh, and there is Slash. Pairings: Kyo/Tama, Kao/Hika, Mori/Haru, Hunny/OC, Chika/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know that this idea has been used so many times, but it's my turn now! Anyway, I got this little idea while in Science class and I just **_**had **_**to write it down. So, voila!**

**I don't own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.**

* * *

_Kaoru has logged in_

_Hikaru has logged_

_Kyoya has logged in_

Kaoru: Hey Kyoya-senpai.

Hikaru: Hi Kyoya-senpai.

Kyoya: AHH! DEVIL TWINS!

Kaoru: Tono-senpai. Why have you-

Hikaru: -logged in as Kyoya-senpai?

_Haruhi has logged on_

Haruhi: Is anyone online?

Hikaru: Hi Haruhi!

Kaoru: Hi Haruhi!

Kyoya: Hi Haruhi!

Haruhi: Kyoya-senpai, are you feeling alright? You're acting strange.

Kaoru: Oh, that's because Tamaki logged in as-

Hikaru: -Kyoya. Hence the strange behaviour.

Haruhi: That makes sense. So, senpai, why have you logged in as Kyoya-senpai?

Kyoya: Um…

_Tamaki has logged on_

Tamaki: SOUH! If you are online, get off my account. NOW!

_Tamaki has logged off_

Kyoya: He's going to murder me.

Hikaru: Then log off.

Kaoru: I agree with Hikaru.

Haruhi: I agree with Hikaru.

Kyoya: Bye then.

_Kyoya has logged off_

Haruhi: Do Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai have accounts?

Kaoru: Yup. They rarely log on though.

_Hunny has logged on_

_Mori has logged on_

Hikaru: Kaoru, you stand corrected.

Hunny: Hiya Hika-kun, Kao-kun, Haru-chan.

Haruhi: Hi Hunny-senpai. Hi Mori-senpai.

Mori: Hello Haruhi.

Hikaru: HE TALKS!

Kaoru: HE TALKS!

Hikaru: Kaoru, mom said to tell you to stop yelling at the computer.

Kaoru: Whatever.

Mori: Why is Tamaki sulking?

Haruhi: How did you know that senpai is sulking?

Hunny: Takashi and I are in the music room!

Kaoru: Makes sense.

Hikaru: Tono logged in as Kyoya-senpai and-

Kaoru: - The Shadow King yelled at the King and the King is now sulking.

_Kyoya has logged in_

Hikaru: Speak of the Devil.

Kyoya: Hikaru, Kaoru.

Hunny: Hi Kyo-chan.

Haruhi: Hey Kyoya-senpai.

Kaoru: How did you know that I'm on?

Kyoya: Hikaru is on, you'd be as well.

Kaoru: …

Hikaru: He's sulking.

Mori: Mitsukuni, we have to go.

Hunny: Alright! Bye everyone!

_Hunny has logged off_

Mori: Bye.

_Mori has logged off_

Haruhi: I have to go as well.

Hikaru: See ya Haruhi!

Kaoru: See ya Haruhi!

_Haruhi has logged off_

Hikaru: Hey, want to pull a prank on the others?

Kyoya: No.

_Kyoya has logged off_

Kaoru: I'm listening.

Hikaru: *Whispers idea to Kaoru*

Kaoru: Worst. Idea. Ever! *Pause* Let's do it!

_Kaoru has logged off_

_Hikaru has logged off_

* * *

**27/11/2012**  
**EDIT**:  
I have edited the chapter and I am pretty sure that I got all the mistakes. I have also (and quite obviously) removed the chat at the beginning and the end of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**13/04/2013:**

**Hey all. Updated version of Chapter two. Again, I don't own Ouran. Ah, life. Thou art a heartless bitch... Anyway, just minor updates and no pre-story and post-story chat.**

* * *

IluvFancyTuna has logged in

IluvCake+Sweets has logged in

KendoChamp has logged in

IluvFancyTuna: Alright, who did this?

IluvCake+Sweets: No idea. Takashi?

KendoChamp: Not a clue.

IluvFancyTuna: Mori-senpai, I've noticed that you talk more online than you do in real life.

KendoChamp: I suppose I do.

DaddyDearest has logged in

DaddyDearest: Hello? Is anyone online?

DaddyDearest: Anyone?

DaddyDearest: Hm, guess not.

DaddyDearest has logged out

IluvFancyTuna: Good, he's gone.

IluvCake+Sweets: Don't you like Tama-chan?

IluvFancyTuna: He's alright, but incredibly annoying.

KendoChamp: Agreed.

Fred has logged in

George has logged in

George: Hello anybody!

Fred: George! Hadn't known you'd be online!

IluvFancyTuna: Who on earth are you?

Fred: We're Gred and Forge of course.

IluvFancyTuna: Right.

George: Ahh! Sarcasm! Fred, Hide me I'm scared! NOT! Lol.

ShadowKing has logged in

ShadowKing: ShadowKing? Who the hell came up with this?

IluvCake+Sweets: I don't know. That's what Haruhi, Takashi and I are trying to figure out.

Shadow King: Hm.

Fred: George, do we know anyone in this chatroom?

George: Not sure.

IluvFancyTuna: I'm bored.

Fred + George: Let's play the which one is Hi- George game!

KendoChamp: Fred and George are actually Hikaru and Kaoru.

IluvFancyTuna: Hey! You're right. My guess is that Hikaru is Fred and Kaoru is George.

Fred: How'd you figure it out?

George: Yeah!

IluvFancyTuna: You're not the only ones who read Harry Potter.

George: Really?

IluvCake+Sweets: Yup!

DaddyDearest has logged on

IluvFancyTuna: AGAIN?

DaddyDearest: Who are you?

IluvFancyTuna: Really? You don't know who I am?

DaddyDearest: Nope.

IluvFancyTuna: Brilliant!

George: It's Haruhi.

IluvFancyTuna: Kaoru! Why'd you do that?

DaddyDearest: Why is my screen name different.

ShadowKing: That's what we're trying to figure out.

DaddyDearest: Kyoya? You're online?

ShadowKing: Obviously.

IluvCake+Sweets: I know who changed our names! Hika-chan and Kao-chan!

IluvFancyTuna: How'd you figure that one out Hunny-senpai?

IluvCake+Sweets: They knew who the other was when they logged on.

IluvFancyTuna: Really?

Fred: We can see we're not wanted here. BYE!

George: We can see we're not wanted here. BYE!

Fred has logged off

George has logged off

IluvFancyTuna: Stupid twins.

DaddyDearest: Woof! *Agreed*

IluvFancyTuna: And I just lost another brain cell. Well, I have shopping to do and I need to study. See you tomorrow guys.

DaddyDearest: Bye Haruhi!

IluvCake+Sweets: Bye Haru-chan.

KandoChamp: Goodbye Haruhi.

ShadowKing: Goodbye.

IluvFancyTuna has logged off

ShadowKing has logged off

IluvCake+Sweets: Usa-chan says he want Cake. Takashi, do you want cake?

KendoChamp: I'll be over soon.

IluvCake+Sweets: Yay! Bye Tama-chan!

IluvCake+Sweets has logged off

KendoChamp has logged off

DaddyDearest: Well, that leaves me with… myself.

DaddyDearest: Well this sucks. I'm going to go play the piano.

DaddyDearest has logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

**13/04/2013**

**Hello again. Two chapter updates in one day? I'm on a roll! Anyway. Same with the last two chapters, minor updates, no extra chat and I don't own Ouran.**

* * *

Usa-chan has logged in

_SilentGuardian has logged in_

SilentGuardian: Hello Mitsukuni.

Usa-chan: Takashi? How'd you know it was me.

SilentGuardian: The log in name kind of gave it away.

Usa-chan: Oh, yea, it kinda does doesn't it?

_LazyHeroine has logged in_

LazyHeroine: Hello is anyone online. And who the hell changed my name again?

Usa-chan: Haru-chan!

LazyHeroine: Hey Hunny-sempai.

SilentGuardian: I believe that the twins have been playing with our accounts again.

LazyHeroine: Most likely.

Usa-chan: Did you see Tama-chan and Kyo-chan sneak out at lunch?

LazyHeroine: Yeah. Wonder what's up with that?

_Bored+Lonley has logged in_

Bored+Lonley: Hello?

LazyHeroine: Who are you?

Bored+Lonley: It's Kaoru. Have you seen Hikaru?

Usa-chan: No. Why?

Bored+Lonley: I'm hiding from him. If he logs on, I'm not here. Okay?

SilentGuardian: Okay.

_PinkHairedWonderBoy has logged on_

LazyHeroine: Sure, but why are you hiding from him?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Who's hiding from who?

LazyHeroine: And you are?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Hikaru. Do you know where Kaoru is? I've been looking for him for over an hour. Not even the maids know where he is. I'm worried about him.

Usa-chan: Why are you looking for him?

SilentGuardian: And did you change the usernames again?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Uh, yea. Kaoru and I changed the usernames. I'm looking for him so that I can ask him about something he said to me.

LazyHeroine: And that would be?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Don't worry. Just tell him if you see him that I feel the same way.

Bored+Lonley: Really?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Kaoru? When did you get here?

Bored+Lonley: A while back. Do you really feel the same way?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Yup.

Usa-chan: I'm confused.

LazyHeroine: Me too. So, why do you think senpai and Kyoya snuck outside at lunch.

PinkHairedWonderBoy: You guys saw that too huh?

Usa-chan: Yea.

SilentGuardian: Yes.

Bored+Lonley: And they came back in about 10 minutes later and Kyoya's hair was slightly messy and Tono was blushing.

LazyHeroine: Exactly. Let's ask when they log on.

Usa-chan: Yeah.

SilentGuardian: Alright.

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Agreed.

Bored+Lonley: I'm with Hikaru.

_GoldenBoy101 has logged in_

_MotherOf5 has logged in_

MotherOf5: Seriously? Who comes up with these names?

GoldenBoy101: No idea. I don't think anyone else is on.

MotherOf5: Good. Tamaki, I've been meaning to ask, why did you log in as me a while back?

GoldenBoy101: I wanted to see how Haruhi felt about me. I don't care anymore though.

LazyHeroine: /Really/?

GoldenBoy101: Haruhi! What are you doing online?

LazyHeroine: Same thing as everyone else, talking.

Usa-chan: Haru-chan has a point.

SilentGuardian: We are allowed to go online every now and then.

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Yeah!

Bored+Lonley: Yeah!

MotherOf5: Why didn't you mention that you were online earlier?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: We wanted to see what you guys were talking about.

Bored+Lonley: So, tell us, what were you two doing during lunch?

MotherOf5: I have no idea what you're talking about.

GoldenBoy101: Neither do I.

LazyHeroine: Really? Does this ring any bells? You snuck out during lunch and when you came back, 10 minutes later, sempai was blushing and Kyoya-sempai's hair was messy. We all saw it.

MotherOf5: You lot have been imagining things again.

PinkHairedWonderBoy: No we haven't!

Usa-chan: I actually have to go. Sorry. Bye guys!

_Usa-chan has logged off_

SilentGuardian: Me too. Bye.

_SilentGuardian has logged off_

LazyHeroine: Yeah, um, me too. See you tomorrow?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Yup.

Bored+Lonley: Sure.

GoldenBoy101: Yeah.

MotherOf5 Guess so.

_LazyHeroine has logged off_

PinkHairedWonderBoy: So, are you two together or something?

GoldenBoy101: Who?

Bored+Lonley: You and Kyoya. Duh!

MotherOf5: Where ever did you two idiots get that idea?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Wow! Kaoru, Tono's been rubbing off on the Shadow King!

Bored+Lonley: I know! Scary. I'll meet you at home, yeah?

PinkHairedWonderBoy: Sure. See you soon.

_PinkHairedWonderBoy has logged off_

_Bored+Lonley has logged off_

MotherOf5: Well, everyone else is gone.

GoldenBoy101: Yeah. Thank god. I can't believe that they saw us leaving together.

MotherOf5: Hm. As long as they don't see us at the movies tonight we should be good.

GoldenBoy101: I'll bet that their reactions to our relationship will be hilarious.

MotherOf5: Agreed. See you at eight?

GoldenBoy101: Yup! See ya Kyoya.

MotherOf5: See you soon Tamaki.

* * *

**Okay, usernames for the last chapter and this chapter, just in case you guys get confused.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Haruhi = IluvFancyTuna

Mori = KendoChamp

Hunny = IluvCake+Sweets

Kyoya = ShadowKing

Tamaki = DaddyDearest

Hikaru = Fred

Kaoru = George

Chapter Three:

Haruhi = LazyHeroine

Hunny = Usa-Chan

Mori = SilentGuardian

Tamaki = GoldenBoy101

Kyoya = MotherOf5

Hikaru = PinkHairedWonderBoy

Kaoru = Bored+Lonley


	4. Chapter 4

**13/04/2013:**

**I think I'm going to be able to update all the chapters today and perhaps start on the eighth chapter soon... Let's just hope I can find some inspiration for chapter eight. Small edits here and there, I don't own Ouran and I am in this chapter as my OC, Akane.**

* * *

PrettySmashingNoise has logged on

_DarkKnight has logged on_

DarkKnight: Who's this?

PrettySmashingNoise: It's Haruhi.

DarkKnight: Hello Haruhi.

PrettySmashingNoise: I think we need to find the twins.

DarkKnight: Why? These names are pretty cool.

PrettySmashingNoise: You're only saying that because you got good names. And I have to admit that this new name is really good.

DarkKnight: And why would that be?

PrettySmashingNoise: Because you're my Dark Knight.

DarkKnight: Glad you think so. When do you think we should tell the others that we're dating?

PrettySmashingNoise: No idea.

_MusicIsMyLife has logged on_

MusicIsMyLife: Hello? Anyone on?

PrettySmashingNoise: Hi, who are you?

MusicIsMyLife: Wouldn't you like to know, Haruhi?

DarkKnight: How do you know who she is?

MusicIsMyLife: Let's just say that the twins and Mitsukuni tell me all sorts of things about the host club.

_Batman has logged on_

_TheJoker has logged on_

MusicIsMyLife: Hey Hikaru! Hey Kaoru! Are you two fighting again or something?

TheJoker: Hey Akane! Naw, Kaoru and I aren't fighting. Why?

MusicIsMyLife: Batman and the Joker are enemies, not best friends.

Batman: /Really/? Oh, we never knew that. They are now!

MusicIsMyLife: Kaoru, you really need to stop being sarcastic.

PrettySmashingNoise: Does this mean that you two have been watching Batman recently?

TheJoker: What do you mean Haruhi?

DarkKnight: She means my username and both yours and Kaoru's.

Batman: Oh, yeah. Akane has been watching the movies too!

MusicIsMyLife: Yea, so?

_IluvThePiano has logged in_

IluvThePiano: Has anyone seen Kyoya?

Batman: Yes, why?

IluvThePiano: Who are you?

MusicIsMyLife: Tamaki, you really can be stupid sometimes. That's Kaoru. TheJoker is Hikaru, PrettySmashingNoise is Haruhi, DarkKnight is Takashi and I'm Akane.

IluvThePiano: Akane? When did you get an account?

MusicIsMyLife: That's for me to know and for you to never find out.

_IluvMyLaptop has logged in_

IluvMyLaptop: Seriously? Who comes up with these?

IluvThePiano: Kyoya!

IluvMyLaptop: Tamaki? Who else is on?

MusicIsMyLife: Me!

PrettySmashingNoise: Here.

TheJoker: Yo!

Batman: Hey.

DarkKnight: Hi.

IluvMyLaptop: And you all are?

MusicIsMyLife: Akane.

PrettySmashingNoise: Haruhi.

TheJoker: A twin.

Batman: The other twin.

DarkKnight: Mori.

MusicIsMyLife: Hikaru, Kaoru, stop being idiots.

Batman: Yes mum!

TheJoker: Yes mum!

MusicIsMyLife: *Eye twitches* Don't call me mum. Kyoya is the mother!

IluvMyLaptop: WHAT?

PrettySmashingNoise: This is pretty interesting.

DarkKnight: Yup.

IluvThePiano: Agreed.

DarkKnight: Shouldn't you be helping Kyoya, Tamaki?

IluvThePiano: Oh, yeah! Don't worry mother. Daddy's coming to help you!

IluvMyLaptop: Save me. I have three idiots after me.

MusicIsMyLife: HEY! What about me?

IluvMyLaptop: Make that four.

PrettySmashingNoise: I'll be right back, I'm going to go look for some popcorn.

DarkKnight: Me too. I'll also go tell Mitsukuni to log on.

PrettySmashingNoise: Deal.

_PrettySmashingNoise is away_

_DarkKnight is away_

*_**Time Jump (3 minutes later)**_*

_IluvMyLaptop has logged off_

_IluvThePiano has logged off_

_PrettySmashingNoise is back_

_DarkKnight is back_

_CavitiesRUs has logged in_

MusicIsMyLife: Kaoru, stop being a jerk!

Batman: I'm not!

CavitiesRUs: Hi guys!

MusicIsMyLife: Mitsukuni!

PrettySmashingNoise: Where is everyone?

MusicIsMyLife: Kyoya and Tamaki just logged off and I have no idea where Hikaru is.

CavitiesRUs: Does that mean I missed the fighting?

MusicIsMyLife: Kinda.

Batman: Akane, why do you have to be such a bitch?

MusicIsMyLife: I'm not a bitch! Dammit Kaoru, when did you become so rude?

Batman: I'm not rude!

MusicIsMyLife: Sure you are. Hikaru's sulking isn't he?

Batman: I don't know.

TheJoker: Naw, I'm just sitting back and watching the fight.

CavitiesRUs: This is interesting.

DarkKnight: Told you so.

MusicIsMyLife: Wait, Takashi, you and Haruhi are dating?

TheJoker: WHAT?

Batman: WHAT?

CavitiesRUs: No way.

PrettySmashingNoise: Where did you get that idea?

MusicIsMyLife: History. Takashi said, and I quote, 'When do you think we should tell the others that we're dating?'

Batman: OMG! It does!

TheJoker: Wow! When did this happen?

DarkKnight: A month ago.

CavitiesRUs: You guys have been dating for a month and never told us?

PrettySmashingNoise: No. We wanted to see if it would work between us before we told you guys.

MusicIsMyLife: I'm shocked. You never told me? I've been trying to hook you guys up for 2 weeks!

Batman: Don't you have anything better to do with your free time?

MusicIsMyLife: Yes.

TheJoker: And that is?

MusicIsMyLife: I'm not going to tell you about my private life!

Batman: Sure you are. So, what is it? Or who is it?

MusicIsMyLife: I'm not going to tell you, so leave me alone.

CavitiesRUs: You can tell them. I don't mind.

MusicIsMyLife: You sure?

CavitiesRUs: Yup.

MusicIsMyLife: Okay, Mitsukuni and I have been going out for the past month and 2 weeks. There happy now Hikaru and Kaoru?

Batman: …

TheJoker: …

PrettySmashingNoise: Congrats you guys.

DarkKnight: Yeah.

CavitiesRUs: Thanks.

MusicIsMyLife: Thanks you two. I think Hikaru and Kaoru just fainted.

PrettySmashingNoise: At least that'll shut them up for a while.

MusicIsMyLife: Thank god.

Batman: I'm leaving.

TheJoker: Me too.

_Batman has logged off_

_TheJoker has logged off_

MusicIsMyLife: Damn, I gotta go to. See you later!

CavitiesRUs: Bye Akane!

PrettySmashingNoise: Bye.

DarkKnight: Bye.

_MusicIsMyLife has logged off_

PrettySmashingNoise: I wonder what our usernames will be the next time we log in.

CavitiesRUs: Me too. Opps, got to go. Chika wants me. Bye!

DarkKnight: Bye Mitsukuni.

PrettySmashingNoise: Bye Hunny-sempai.

_CavitiesRUs has logged off_

PrettySmashingNoise: That just leaves you and me.

DarkKnight: Yup. Are we still on for dinner?

PrettySmashingNoise: Of course. I'll see you at seven right?

DarkKnight: Yep, seven.

PrettySmashingNoise: Okay, I'll see you then and please don't bring a limo.

DarkKnight: Okay, no limo. Bye Haruhi.

PrettySmashingNoise: Bye Takashi.

_PrettySmashingNoise has logged off_

_DarkKnight has logged off_

* * *

**Below is the list of usernames from this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Haruhi = PrettySmashingNoise

Hunny = CavitiesRUs

Mori = DarkKnight

Tamaki = IluvThePiano

Kyoya = IluvMyLaptop

Hikaru = TheJoker

Kaoru = Batman

Akane = MusicIsMyLife


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT 29/06/2014: Hullo everyone. I'm back. As usual, small edits here and there. Also, my friend Honorary-Weasley-Lover is joining us in this chapter. I will be running a poll on my account for the theme of the newest chapter which I will be starting very soon. Hopefully.**

* * *

_Alice has logged in_

_TheMadHatter has logged in_

Alice: Hi. Who are you?

TheMadHatter: Akane. The twins have been playing with our accounts again.

Alice: Oh. Alice in Wonderland? They're crazy!

TheMadHatter: My name suits me at least.

Alice: You got that right.

TheMadHatter: What's that supposed to mean?

_KarateKing has logged in_

_ChickenLittle has logged in_

KarateKing: Hi everyone!

TheMadHatter: Mitsukuni!

Alice: Hey Yasuchika! Hey, you're both online but can't see each other!

TheMadHatter: Yay! No fighting!

ChickenLittle: Weirdoes.

Alice: Well, you're dating this weirdo.

KarateKing: What?

TheMadHatter: I feel for you Chika.

Alice: Meanie!

TheMadHatter: Yeah, and?

_TheBlackQueen has logged in_

_TheLonleyPrince has logged in_

TheMadHatter: Hey Kyoya! Hey Tamaki!

TheBlackQueen: And how do you know who I am?

TheMadHatter: Remember the Alice in Wonderland cosplay you lot did a while back?

Alice: Oh, yea! Kyoya-senpai was dressed up like the Black Queen!

TheLonleyPrince: That makes sense. But I was the Mad Hatter…

TheMadHatter: Meh.

_Ches- has logged in_

_-hire has logged in_

_NeedsAPassport has logged in_

KarateKing: Almost everyone is online!

NeedsAPassport: NeedsAPassport? Why? What did I do?

Ches-: Don't worry. You didn't do anything. You need a passport so that we can travel outside of the country.

NeedsAPassport: Oh.

KarateKing: Thanks for dinner last night Haru-chan!

TheMadHatter: Yea, thanks!

Alice: It was really yummy!

ChickenLittle: Is that where you were last night?

-hire: You let **them **go over your place?

NeedsAPassport: So?

Ches-: You don't let us go to your place!

NeedsAPassport: Again, so?

TheBlackQueen: Hikaru, Kaoru, you're fighting a losing battle. Just give up.

TheLonleyPrince: Why doesn't my darling daughter invite me over to her house?

ChickenLittle: You guys are all crazy! I'm logging off!

Alice: Bye Yasuchika.

TheMadHatter: See you later Chika!

KarateKing: Bye Chika.

_ChickenLittle has logged off_

NeedsAPassport: I'm bored.

TheMadHatter: Me too. Can I go over your house Mitsukuni?

KarateKing: Sure!

TheMadHatter: See you guys later.

_TheMadHatter has logged off_

KarateKing: I'm going too! If Takashi logs on, tell him I said Hi.

NeedsAPassport: Will do. Bye Hunny-senpai.

_KarateKing has logged off_

_SilentGiant has logged in_

Ches-: Wow. That was _just_ a little bit creepy.

-hire: No kidding.

SilentGiant: What do you mean?

NeedsAPassport: Hunny-senpai just logged off and you log in 2 seconds later.

SilentGiant: Oh.

TheLonleyPrince: I've got to go. My grandmother is coming today and, well, you know what she's like. Bye!

_TheLonleyPrince has logged off_

Alice: What's his grandmother like? Haven't met her yet.

SilentGiant: Hello Imiri.

Ches-: You don't want to meet Highnesses grandmother.

-hire: Trust us.

Alice: O…kay?

_KarateKing has logged on_

SilentGiant: Hello Mitsukuni.

KarateKing: Oh, I'm not Mitsukuni.

Ches-: You're Chika aren't you?

KarateKing: Nope!

TheBlackQueen: Hello again Akane.

KarateKing: Kyoya, I hate you sometimes, you know that right?

Alice: Aw, 'kane, be nice to Kyoya-senpai.

KarateKing: And why would I do that?

SilentGiant: Where's Mitsukuni?

KarateKing: Behind me.

NeedsAPassport: I don't get it.

KarateKing: He's standing behind me and watching what I'm typing. Duh. Oh, and he's also eating cake. He says Hi to you Takashi.

-hire: Akane, mother just designed some new dresses and needs a model. You game?

KarateKing: Hell yea! They better not be pink dresses though.

Ches-: Don't worry. They're blue, silver, white and black. Part of her new winter line.

KarateKing: Okay! I'll meet you at your place after school tomorrow?

-hire: Deal.

KarateKing: Handing custody of the computer over to Mitsukuni now. Bye everyone!

KarateKing: Hi Takashi!

Alice: Am I the only one struggling to keep up?

NeedsAPassport: Nope. I'm definitely lost.

TheBlackQueen: Well, I have things to do. Goodbye.

_TheBlackQueen has logged off._

NeedsAPassport: Shoot. So do I. Bye everyone.

_NeedsAPassport has logged off_

Alice: I need to go too. Hunny-senpai?

KarateKing: Yea?

Alice: Can you get Akane to give Yasuchika a hug for me?

KarateKing: Akane said she's on it.

Alice: Cool. Bye Hikaru, Kaoru.

Ches-: See ya.

-hire: Bye.

_Alice has logged off._

SilentGiant: Now it's just the twins and you and me, Mitsukuni.

Ches-: Nah. We're logging off too. Mom wants us. Bye!

-hire: Bye!

_Ches- has logged off_

_-hire has logged off_

KarateKing: Did you see Hika-chan and Kao-chan kiss during host club today?

SilentGiant: Yes. It kinda makes you wonder if their act is more than an act.

KarateKing: Yes, it does…

SilentGiant: Mitsukuni? You okay?

KarateKing: Akane just told me that it is more than an act! And Kyo-chan and Tama-chan are together!

SilentGiant: Really?

_TheMadHatter has logged in_

TheMadHatter: Yup! I saw Hikaru and Kaoru kissing during a movie I went to and I saw Kyoya and Tamaki out for a nice **romantic **dinner once.

KarateKing: You're really observant.

SilentGiant: He has a point.

TheMadHatter: I'm a fangirl...

SilentGiant: Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to pick up Haruhi.

TheMadHatter: Dinner, Movie or romantic stroll in the park?

SilentGiant: What?

TheMadHatter: What are you doing for your date with Haruhi?

SilentGiant: Dinner.

KarateKing: Good choice Takashi! Have fun!

_SilentGiant has logged off_

TheMadHatter: Well, now it's just you and me.

KarateKing: Yup!

TheMadHatter: Shall we go make a cake?

KarateKing: Yes please.

TheMadHatter: Meet you in the kitchen then.

_TheMadHatter has logged off_

_KarateKing has logged off_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Usernames:**

Haruhi = NeedsAPassport

Hunny = KarateKing

Mori = SilentGiant

Tamaki = TheLonleyPrince

Kyoya = TheBlackQueen

Hikaru = Ches-

Kaoru = -hire

Akane = TheMadHatter

Imiri = Alice

Chicka = ChickenLittle


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT 29/06/2014: Here's chapter 6. Minor updates here and there. Thanks Imiri for getting me hooked on FMA and I don't anything. I think that's it. Also, trying something new this chapter. Usernames at the beginning this time. Let me know what you think of the new character profiles.**

* * *

**Usernames for this chapter:****  
**Chicka = AlphonseElric**  
**Kyoya = JeanHavoc**  
**Tamaki = MaesHughes**  
**Hikaru = Russell**  
**Kaoru = Fletcher**  
**Mitsukuni = EdwardElric**  
**Takashi = RoyMustang**  
**Haruhi = RizaHawkeye**  
**Akane = Envy**  
**Imiri = Wrath

* * *

_MaesHughes has logged in_

_JeanHavoc has logged in_

MaesHughes: Kyoya?

JeanHavoc: I'm going to kill those twins!

MaesHughes: Why?

JeanHavoc: My username has changed again. How do they know our passwords?

MaesHughes: Beats me.

_Envy has logged in_

_Wrath has logged in_

Envy: I am here! And, apparently, I'm a boy. Again.

JeanHavoc: What?

Envy: My username.

MaesHughes: My guess is that Envy is Akane.

Wrath: Has anyone noticed that Tamaki's username is a lot like his personality?

Envy: Oh yea!

MaesHughes: Huh?

_Russell has logged in_

_Fletcher has logged in_

_RizaHawkeye has logged in_

Fletcher: Who changed our names?

Russell: Yeah!

JeanHavoc: You mean you two didn't change our usernames?

Fletcher: Obviously.

RizaHawkeye: Who is Riza Hawkeye?

Envy: You are. Duh.

RizaHawkeye: Not what I meant, but oh well.

MaesHughes: I wonder who changed our usernames this time.

Fletcher: Yeah. Because it wasn't me or Hikaru.

Envy: I love Envy.

Wrath: Me too.

_EdwardElric has logged in_

_RoyMustang has logged in_

Envy: Who's Edward Elric?

EdwardElric: Mitsukuni Huninozuka.

Envy: Mitsukuni!

Envy:… Hang on… OMG! It's Edvy!

RoyMustang: What?

Envy: Edvy. Edward/Envy. Duh.

EdwardElric: That means that Envy is Aka-chan!

Wrath: OMG! Akane's right! I still prefer Elricest…

_AlphonseElric has logged on_

AlphonseElric: And my name has changed yet again…

Wrath: Yasuchika?

AlphonseElric: Yes?

Envy: OMG! Another favourite pairing!

Wrath: Akane, Shut up.

Envy: …

RoyMustang: Who else is on?

Fletcher: Kaoru.

Russell: Hikaru.

JeanHavoc: Kyoya.

MaesHughes: Tamaki!

AlphonseElric: Yasuchika.

EdwardElric: Mitsukuni.

RizaHawkeye: Haruhi.

Envy: AKANE!

Wrath: IMIRI!

RoyMustang: Fair enough. Next thing I want to know. Who changed the usernames this time?

Russell: Wasn't me or Kaoru!

Fletcher: Nope.

RizaHawkeye: I don't even know who these characters are. So, not me.

EdwardElric: Wasn't me!

JeanHavoc: Not me.

MaesHughes: Nope!

Envy: …

Wrath: …

RoyMustang: It wasn't me. So it must be either Imiri or Akane.

EdwardElric: I don't think they're by their computers…

_Envy is away_

_Wrath is away_

Russell: Uh oh…

Fletcher: Big uh oh.

RizaHawkeye: What?

Russell: That means they're having a fangirl fight.

Fletcher: They get pretty gruesome.

Russell: Especially when it comes to Fullmetal Alchemist…

EdwardElric: Someone should check up on them…

_Envy is back_

_Wrath is back_

Envy: I still say Edvy is best!

Wrath: I'm with Elricest!

Russell: I knew it!

Fletcher: **We **knew it.

Wrath: Huh?

Envy: Hey, Imiri! I'm going to a comic-con. Wanna come? You need to cos-play obviously.

Wrath: I'll go as Wrath.

Envy: I'll go as… um… Ed, no… um… Envy… I KNOW! I'LL GO AS PRIDE ED!

Wrath: Just go as Envy…

RizaHawkeye: I think I just lost another brain cell from this conversation. I'm logging off. Bye everyone!

_RizaHawkeye has logged off_

JeanHavoc: I have homework, so, farewell.

_JeanHavoc has logged off_

Wrath: Hey, Tamaki-senpai, you should go annoy Kyoya!

MaesHughes: Yeah! Bye everyone!

_MaesHughes has logged off_

Envy: Yay! Mitsukuni?

EdwardElric: Yes Aka-chan?

Envy: I'm lonely. Come and keep me company?

EdwardElric: Sure! I'll be there soon! Bye Takashi!

_EdwardElric has logged off_

AlphonseElric: You people are weird…

Wrath: So are you!

Envy: Imiri, you're dating him.

Wrath: Your point?

Envy: Haven't got one…

RoyMustang: Well… I'm logging off.

_RoyMustang has logged off_

Envy: Hikaru, Kaoru, why are you two being so quiet?

Fletcher: …

Russell: …

Wrath: Do I want to know?

Envy: Probably. Shall we get video cameras?

Wrath: Yes, we shall.

AlphonseElric: I'm off. C'ya Imiri.

Wrath: Bye Yasuchika!

_AlphonseElric has logged off_

Envy: HIKARU! KAORU! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Russell: What are you talking about?

Fletcher: Hikaru, mom and dad just left. And the maids have today off…

Russell: …

Russell: See you girls at school.

_Russell has logged off_

Fletcher: See ya.

_Fletcher has logged off_

Wrath: … I know what they're gonna do!

Envy: So do I. Mitsukuni says he has an idea.

Wrath: Hey, I just realised something…

Envy: What would that be?

Wrath: You're an Envy/Wrath shipper!

Envy: Your point?

Wrath: None. I think we did a nice job with these names though.

Envy: Everyone's except Kyo-chan's.

Wrath: True. Wanna go watch Les Miserables?

Envy: Tomorrow. I'm with Mitsukuni right now.

Wrath: Okay! I'm going to go watch more anime and get some new ideas for usernames.

Envy: Okay! See you later!

Wrath: Bye!

_Envy has logged off_

_Wrath has logged off_

* * *

**Now, a little information on the two OC's.**

**Akane:**

**Akane is in the same year as Tamaki and Kyoya. Adopted by an unnamed family at a young age, she does not know who her birth parents are. She has black hair that is just below her shoulders and has golden-brown eyes. She stands around the same height as the Hitachiin twins whom are two of her best friends along with Imiri.  
Personality wise, Akane can be quite the sweetheart. When she wants to be, that is. She is strong willed and temperamental, often annoying the Host Club king just for fun. When with her friends, she can act quite silly and immature. However, she knows when to be serious.  
As a pianist and a violinist, Akane loves music and can often be found listening to music on her phone or humming a tune while reading. She also enjoys a good book or movie with a cup of tea.  
Akane's current boyfriend is Mitskuni Huninozuka.**

**Imiri (As written by Honorary-Weasley-Lover):**

**Same year as Chika and Satoshi, younger sister of Kazukiyo Soga (Class 1-A president from 'Til the Day is Becomes a Pumpkin) She is best friends with Akane, Chika and Satoshi and is always trying to convince them to teach her martial arts. She has very dark brown hair, brown eyes and is a few centimetres shorter then Chika. She also wears purple rimmed 'Kyoya glasses'.  
She has a very laid back attitude, and enjoys tormenting her older brother. She can be very childish at times, but also very adultish when the situation calls for it.  
Imiri and Chika have been dating since the middle of their second year at Middle School, though to anyone else Chika insists that they're 'Just Friends'.  
She likes nature and thus loves visiting the Morinozuka gardens. She plays the cello and the viola and loves listening to Tamaki play the piano whenever she follows Chika and Satoshi to the high school. She likes reading, cooking, the colours midnight blue, deep violet, scarlet, gold and aquamarine. Her favourite animes are Fullmetal Alchemist, FMA Brotherhood, Soul Eater and Fruits Basket.  
Like her brother, she hates horror movies, but for different reasons. She can always tell what's going to happen and can always spot the wires that pull the doors open.  
All she really wants is for Chika to accept who he is and embrace that, and she smacks Satoshi whenever he goes into one of his rants about Takashi being one of the last surviving samurais in Japan.  
Akane and Imiri are like sisters and often spend time together.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT 29/06/2014: Final chapter to be rewritten. As of now, I will start posting new chapters. To those who have been with me since the beginning, thank you so much for sticking around. I hope that everything is going to get better from here on out. Fingers crossed.**

**Anyway, on with the show. I do not own anything.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Imiri – Musichetta  
Akane – Eponine  
Mitskuni – Bossuet  
Yasuchika – Joly  
Takashi – Marius  
Haruhi – Cosette  
Hikaru – Feuilly  
Kaoru – Jehan  
Tamaki – Courfeyrac  
Kyoya – Combeferre  
Satoshi – Bahorel

* * *

_Eponine has logged in  
Musichetta has logged in_

Eponine: Imiri, why is my name Eponine?

Musichetta: Coz.

Eponine: Did you enjoy the comic-con?

Musichetta: Yep. I think I saw Hikaru and Kaoru there.

Eponine: So I wasn't the only one.

Musichetta: Nope.

_Bossuet has logged in  
Joly has logged in_

Eponine: Hi Mitskuni! Hi Yasuchika!

Joly: And you are?

Bossuet: Hiya Akane!

Musichetta: Hey Chiki-chan! Hi Hunni-senpai!

Joly: Imiri.

Eponine: We've had coffee and Chocolate… and Yaoi fixes!

Musichetta: You mean you've had coffee.

Eponine: Yeah, well. When haven't I had coffee?

_Jehan has logged in  
Feuilly has logged in_

Eponine: Hikaru! Kaoru!

Feuilly: Um, hi?

Jehan: Fangirl alert! RUN!

Musichetta: Kaoru, you're an idiot.

Jehan: 2 Fangirls!

Bossuet: I think Hika-kun and Kao-kun are on something…

Eponine: Yeah, each other! Sorry, I'm just kidding…

Joly: You are disgusting.

Eponine: When did you figure that out, you genius?

Musichetta: Wow, sarcasm. She has a point though Chiki-chan…

_Marius has logged in  
Bahorel has logged in_

Bahorel: Hi everyone!

Bossuet: Satoshi? When did you get account?

Bahorel: Yesterday. Um, what's with the usernames?

Feuilly: Oh, we don't even notice it anymore.

Jehan: Someone changes our usernames every couple of days. It used to be Hikaru and I, but now it's Akane and Imiri.

Musichetta: Chiki-chan, you're being very quiet over there…

Eponine: So is Takashi.

Bahorel: Right… well guess who came over my place today.

Musichetta: I don't know, who?

Bossuet: Chika is hiding for some reason… might be because Satoshi is online…

Bahorel: Why would Yasuchika be hiding just because I'm online? Haruhi came over, and I think she's still here…

Eponine: Which would explain why Takashi's being so quiet.

Feuilly: What do you mean?

Eponine: They're watching the conversation… wait, Kaoru, how did you know Imiri and I changed the usernames?

Jehan: It was kinda easy, really. Fullmetal Alchemist and Les Miserables are your fandoms, not anyone else's. Ya stupid Otaku.

Musichetta: Yep, Akane and I are definitely Otakus!

Eponine: Chika! Chika! Chika!

Joly: WHAT?

Eponine: Be nice and say hello to Satoshi. And Hello Takashi!

Marius: Sorry, it's just you lot are plain crazy…

Jehan: ARGH! Haruhi's been rubbing off on Mori-senpai!

Feuilly: Heheh, that sounded wrong…

Eponine: Hikaru, Kaoru, grow some brain cells!

Musichetta: Or just use hers! It's not like she uses them…

Eponine: HEY! I do use my brain cells!

Bahorel: Hey, this is actually entertaining…

Feuilly: Hey, Akane? Wanna ice-pack?

Eponine: What for?

Jehan: For that BURN!

Eponine: You guys suck! It must be 'pick on Akane day' or something! I'm logging off!

Bossuet: Bye Aka-chan.

Eponine: I'll be over soon.

Bossuet: Okay.

_Eponine has logged out  
Combeferre has logged in_

Combeferre: Does anyone want to explain why there is a barricade in the music room?

Musichetta: Akane and I persuaded Tamaki-senpai into doing a Les Mis cos-play tomorrow.

Combeferre: Of course you did.

Musichetta: It was quite easy. We just told him it's a French story and BOOM, he agreed. Oh, and just so you all know, your username is who you'll be cos-playing as tomorrow.

Bossuet: WHAT? –Akane

Jehan: If that's true, Yasuchika has to cos-play as a red-headed hypochondriac!

_Eponine has logged in_

Eponine: If we have to cos-play as our log-in, I WILL KILL YOU!

Joly: Why would you kill her?

Eponine: Because, A: Both Joly and Bossuet go out with Musichetta, B: Eponine is in love with Marius and C: Eponine DIES! There are a few other points as well!

_Courfeyrac has logged in_

Musichetta: I was just kidding! We're all different people in the cos-play.

Eponine: You suck!

Musichetta: Ya luv me really!

Maruis: I wonder when Tamaki and Haruhi are going to log-in…

Courfeyrac: I have logged in!

Eponine: TAMAKI!

Marius: I'll text Haruhi and tell her to log in.

Eponine: No need, I've already texted her.

_Cosette has logged in_

Cosette: What's up Akane-senpai?

Eponine: Takashi wanted you to come online.

Bossuet: Chika and Satoshi have been quiet for a while now…

Eponine: So have Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya…

Combeferre: I just have homework.

Eponine: We all do. Wait, Imiri hasn't spoken for a while either… IMIRI!

_Musichetta has logged out  
Joly has logged out_

Feuilly: No, that wasn't weird at all…

Cosette: Actually, it was.

Jehan : It's called sarcasm, Haruhi. For someone who uses it a lot, you sure can't tell when someone else uses it.

Eponine: Wow, that is sad…

Bossuet: I think Chika is sneaking out… and it kinda looks like Imiri is outside…

Eponine: They're going on a date!

Marius: They must be…

Jehan: What's your problem?

Eponine: They've been dating for ages and Chika still claims that they're 'just friends'…

Bahorel: Imiri and Chika are dating?

Combeferre: I take it that you didn't know.

Bahorel: Nope.

Eponine: Wow, I found out almost immediately…

Feuilly: Yeah, well, Imiri tells you everything.

Eponine: That's because we're close!

Jehan: You're a nutter…

Eponine: As I've replied every time someone says that, what was your first clue?

Courfeyrac: I have bad news…

Bahorel: You do?

Cosette: Tell us.

Courfeyrac: Grandmother is coming back to Japan tomorrow…

Eponine: That is bad news… I'm bored now…

Marius: Satoshi, we have to go now.

Bohorel: Oh, okay. Bye everyone!

Marius: Bye.

Eponine: See ya!

Cosette: Bye.

_Marius has logged out  
Bahorel has logged out_

Combeferre: Tamaki, father and Fiyumi have invited you and your father for dinner.

Courfeyrac: Cool, we'll be there!

Combeferre: Yes, well, I'll be going now.

_Combeferre has logged out_

Cosette: I have to go as well.

Bossuet: Bye Haru-chan!

Feuilly: Bye Haruhi!

Jehan: Bye!

Eponine: See ya!

_Cosette has logged out_

Eponine: Mitskuni, you haven't spoken much. You alright?

Bossuet: I'm fine, I was just eating cake.

Jehan: Hikaru and I will be going now.

Feuilly: Yep, we're going to Bali for the week.

Eponine: LUCKY!

Bossuet: Bye guys.

Courfeyrac: Bye devil twins.

_Jehan has logged out  
Feuilly has logged out_

Courfeyrac: I'm going to. I'm having lunch with father.

Eponine: Bye then Tono.

Bossuet: Bye Tama-chan!

_Courfeyrac has logged out_

Eponine: Now it's just you and me, Mitskuni.

Bossuet: Yep.

Eponine: … Wanna come over for lunch?

Bossuet: Sure! I'll be there soon.

_Bossuet has logged out  
Eponine has logged out  
Joly has logged in  
Musichetta has logged in_

Joly: I think everyone else has logged out.

Musichetta: Let me check… Yep, everyone else is offline.

Joly: … Okay. Um, I was wondering if you want to go see Les Miserables with me this weekend…

Musichetta: Oh, I'd love that!

Joly: I'll pick you up then.

Musichetta: Okay, I'd best be going now. Bye Chiki-chan!

Joly: Bye Imiri.

_Musichetta has logged out  
Joly has logged out_

* * *

**The names are just for fun. They are not acting like the characters. Just thought I'd point that out.**


	8. Author's Note Please Read

This isn't a new chapter; it's just an author's note. Just want to make that clear now... Well, I've grown up and have re-read the previous chapters and all your reviews, so; hopefully, the next chapter will be better, but still funny.

Now, a few of you have requested a Bones chapter, and I will do that in a future chapter. I promise. I'm not a regular watcher of Bones, so I would love it if you could all give me a hand on who should be who.

I've changed my OC, Akane, a little (or a lot, depending on how you look at it). I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing or if the characters are a little OOC, but it has been quite a while since I watched/read the Ouran series. Please don't hate me!

As usual, reviews are always welcome. As are ideas for a new chapter. If you do have an idea for a new chapter, please put your name (if you don't have an account and you review anonymously. It's just so that I can give you credit), the the tv show/book series/movie series and then who should be who. Or, if you have random ideas for the usernames, like with chapter 2, chapter 3 and chapter 4 (they were sort of random), feel free to give those to me. However, there is one small thing I need to make very clear. I DO NOT like Twilight and I will not do a Twilight chapter. Sorry if offend you Twilight likers, but I just hate the series, so please. Don't ask for a Twilight chapter. I know that none of you have asked for one, but this is just in case someone wants to.

I have been tossing up whether or not to give the twins the same name. Your thoughts?

One last thing, please check out the poll on my profile. I am having trouble deciding the 'theme' for chapter 9 and that poll will decide for me.

Thanks for reading this,

Rebel.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I am so very sorry about the long hiatus. I know I said this would be a BBC Sherlock chapter, but that was before I rediscovered a book I'd been writing my drafts in, including the one for the 8****th**** chapter. This chapter will involve Twilight hate, but only minor. Anyway, here it is. I don't own anything and usernames here:**

* * *

**Chapter 8 usernames:**

Imiri – TheBrickRules  
Akane – ToPlayAgain  
Mitskuni – FluffyWabbit  
Takashi – OlderKendoChamp  
Haruhi – TooMuchCrab  
Hikaru – FlamingoPink  
Kaoru – ElectricBlue  
Tamaki – PurpleEyedWeirdo  
Kyoya – MyLittleBlackBook

* * *

_ToPlayAgain has logged on_

_ElectricBlue has logged on_

_FlamingoPink has logged on_

ToPlayAgain: Hey Hika-kun, hey Kao-kun.

ElectricBlue: Hey Akane. Long-time, no see.

FlamingoPink: How have you been? We haven't seen you at school in ages!

ToPlayAgain: Keh, well… I guess you could say I've been busy. You know, with life…

ElectricBlue: You moved again, didn't you.

ToPlayAgain: Yes. But this place is much nicer!

FlamingoPink: Uh huh. What's with the new usernames?

ToPlayAgain: I don't know. Blame Imiri.

FlamingoPink: Speaking of which, where is she? You two normally log on at the same time.

_TheBrickRules has logged on_

_PurpleEyedWeirdo has logged on_

_TooMuchCrab has logged on_

ToPlayAgain: Speak of the devil and she shall come…

TheBrickRules: Huh?

ToPlayAgain: Nothing~!

TooMuchCrab: TooMuchCrab? I thought we'd forgotten about that incident…

TheBrickRules: Nope.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: Don't worry my darling daughter! I shall save you!

TooMuchCrab: I don't need saving senpai.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: Bu-but…

ElectricBlue: You go Haruhi!

FlamingoPink: You go Haruhi!

TooMuchCrab: Hello Hikaru, hello Kaoru.

ToPlayAgain: Hey, Imiri? What's with these usernames?

TheBrickRules: Got bored.

ToPlayAgain: Fair enough.

TooMuchCrab: Akane? Wow, it's been a while.

ToPlayAgain: Yeah, I've been busy.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: More like dead to the world.

ToPlayAgain: Yeah. That. So! What have I missed?

TooMuchCrab: The twins had another fight. A real one this time.

FlamingoPink: That was resolved three days ago…

ToPlayAgain: Did ya kiss and make up?

ElectricBlue: Pervert. I'd expect that from Imiri, not from you! No, wait, never mind. You're worse than her.

ToPlayAgain: Yup. Hey, Tamaki! You're being worryingly quiet. So has Imiri…

TheBrickRules: Just watching you idiots and TV, sorry.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: Antoinette wanted me.

ElectricBlue: Hey, Akane, I heard a rumour recently about you and a certain blonde friend of ours.

ToPlayAgain: Whatever it is, I didn't do it!

FlamingoPink: Wow, defensive. And she doesn't even know what we're talking about.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: It has nothing to do with me, does it?

FlamingoPink: No, Tono-kun. It has nothing to do with you.

TooMuchCrab: Our only other blonde friend is Hunny-senpai…

ToPlayAgain: … Oh. I think I know what the twins are talking about.

TheBrickRules: What do they know that I don't?

ToPlayAgain: It's nothing important. Rather personal, actually.

_FluffyWabbit has logged on_

_MyLittleBlackBook has logged on_

PurpleEyedWeirdo: MOTHER! You came to love me!

MyLittleBlackBook: Idiot.

TheBrickRules: And cue corner of woe…

FluffyWabbit: Hiya everyone!

TooMuchCrab: Hey Hunny-senpai.

FlamingoPink: Hey.

ElectricBlue: Hi.

TheBrickRules: Hey Hunny!

ToPlayAgain: Hey Mitskuni.

FluffyWabbit: Aka-chan? You're back!

ToPlayAgain: Yeah, I'm back.

MyLittleBlackBook: Welcome back Akane.

FluffyWabbit: So who's online?

FlamingoPink: Kaoru and I are.

TheBrickRules: Me and 'kane, obviously.

TooMuchCrab: Me, but not for much longer.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: Me and Antoinette!

FluffyWabbit: No Takashi? Okay. Oh, hey Akane!

ToPlayAgain: Hm?

FluffyWabbit: Guess what happened the other day!

ToPlayAgain: Um… Hikaru and Kaoru got in a fight?

FluffyWabbit: Nope!

FlamingoPink: Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?

ElectricBlue: I think he is, Hika.

ToPlayAgain: Just tell me!

ElectricBlue: Two of our hosts are engaged!

FluffyWabbit: Aww… I wanted to tell her…

ToPlayAgain: WHAT?! Who?!

FlamingoPink: Sorry Hunny-senpai.

TooMuchCrab: Thanks guys. Uh… And in answer to your question Akane, Takashi and I.

ToPlayAgain: Oh, wow… Just… Wow. Congrats guys. Well, congrats Haruhi seeing as Takashi isn't here.

TooMuchCrab: Thanks Akane.

ToPlayAgain: Anything else drastic I should know of?

FlamingoPink: Other than the fact that one of the couples have broken up, nothing I can think of.

FluffyWabbit: Who broke up?

ToPlayAgain: He's talking about us.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: You two broke up?

MyLittleBlackBook: They broke up before Akane left, am I correct?

ToPlayAgain: Correct. Although I would say 'broke up' sounds a little harsh. We simply agreed it wasn't working and parted ways. No hard feelings. Right Mitskuni?

FluffyWabbit: Yup!

TheBrickRules: Hey, Hunny-senpai… Is Chiki-chan home?

FluffyWabbit: Uh huh! He's training with Satoshi right now though. I'll ask him to get online once he's done, kay?

TheBrickRules: Okay! Thanks!

_OlderKendoChamp has logged on_

FluffyWabbit: Takashi!

OlderKendoChamp: Hello Mitskuni.

TooMuchCrab: Hey Takashi.

OlderKendoChamp: Hello Haruhi.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: Now that we're all here, let's decide on the club's next cosplay!

TheBrickRules: Hetalia!

TooMuchCrab: How about Twilight?

FlamingoPink: What?!

TheBrickRules: What?!

ToPlayAgain: No!

ElectricBlue: It's social suicide!

MyLittleBlackBook: I am afraid I'd have to agree with Hikaru, Kaoru, Akane and Imiri.

TooMuchCrab: What's wrong with Twilight?

PurpleEyedWeirdo: Everything.

ToPlayAgain: It has no plot. (**AN: Neither does this, but meh**)

TheBrickRules: I'm going to go watch Les Mis. See ya.

_TheBrickRules has logged off_

ToPlayAgain: I just realised we quoted 'Mean Girls'…

ElectricBlue: Whoops.

ToPlayAgain: Meh. Anyway, I have to go. I have a concert piece to practice. See ya.

FluffyWabbit: See ya Aka-chan!

ElectricBlue: Later 'kane.

_ToPlayAgain has logged off_

FlamingoPink: Well…

ElectricBlue: She's changed…

MyLittleBlackBook: She has been away for quite a while. People change over time and it's always so much more obvious when you've not seen them in a long time.

FlamingoPink: Thank you for that Confucius.

MyLittleBlackBook: You're welcome. Now, you all need to be in music room three for a meeting.

ElectricBlue: And… He's back

ElectricBlue: Sadly.

PurpleEyedWeirdo: Leave him alone, devil twins!

FlamingoPink: Aww! Is this love?

TooMuchCrab: Hikaru, Kaoru, enough.

OlderKendoChamp: Hm.

MyLittleBlackBook: My love life is personal and I plan to keep it that way. Music room. Meeting. Now.

_MyLittleBlackBook has logged off_

_PurpleEyedWeirdo has logged off_

TooMuchCrab: Hunny-senpai? Are you sure you're okay?

FluffyWabbit: Of course Haru-chan! Why wouldn't I be?

TooMuchCrab: Y'know, the break up.

FluffyWabbit: I'm fine.

OlderKendoChamp: We need to get to the meeting.

ElectricBlue: Yeah… I'm pretty sure Kyoya would actually kill us if we were late…

FlamingoPink: Nah. It'd put a huge dent in the profits if one of the most beloved acts stopped.

ElectricBlue: True…

TooMuchCrab: We should still go.

FluffyWabbit: Yeah.

_FluffyWabbit has logged off_

_OlderKendoChamp has logged off_

_TooMuchCrab has logged off_

FlamingoPink: Kao, we still need a prank to pull on them. It's been too long since our last one…

ElectricBlue: Good point. Get ideas from the meeting?

FlamingoPink: Sounds good. Let's go.

_ElectricBlue has logged off_

_FlamingoPink has logged off_

* * *

**Well… That only took three hours… Oh well. Sorry that it's not that long. This is all I can do until I have the theme for the names for the next chapter. If you haven't already, head over to my profile and vote for the next chapter! And don't forget to leave a review. I am also taking suggestions for things that I may have missed in my poll and even random names! Stay awesome my dears and I shall see you soon!**

**Rebel**


End file.
